First Kiss
by lilchibisaku
Summary: Who says Anna was never kissed? annayoh


**First Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king. Ok? Thx.**

**Author corner: hehe I was just bored and couldn't think of anything else to do for my other stories. Please review thx.**

* * *

'yoh! You have 2 hours to finish the course.' I said pointing at the 200 mile obstacle course I made overnight. Yoh just gaped at it. 'b-b-but you said it'd be only 150!' 

'I decided to change it to 200 miles so stop whining and get it over with you big baby.' I said walking over to him closing his mouth that was dangerously close to the floor.

'yes slave driv… er anna.' Yoh said quickly changing his answer after seeing me glare at him. Ahh some time to finally settle down and rest. I walked over to the shady part of the tree and started the stop watch.

**

* * *

(Flashback)**

**I walked up to the asakura house that seemed more like a temple to me and tugged at my dad's clothes. **

'**are we here?' I asked.**

'**yes.' He answered back. We walked in, sat down and then another old man, much old man who I thought would have been a hag if he wasn't a man, walked in with a grim face stared down at me. **

'**is this the anna we have arranged to be the wife of our yoh?' he asked.**

'**yes' my father replied never once blinking an eye. 'honnie? We adults need to talk in private. Go outside and play with your betrothed.' My dad used a term which a normal 6 year old wouldn't know but I wasn't stupid; I knew immediately that I was engaged to another. **

'**ok daddy.' I whispered being polite. Then I walked past the paper doors still overhearing part of the conversation. 'your daughter is so polite.' The old man said. Polite my ass. If he wasn't company I would have squished him squat like a bug. **

**Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. 'oi sorry.' Said a boy bowing to me then he held out his hand to pull me back up. ' asakura yoh.' 'huh?' I stared at him blankly.**

'**it's my name. what's yours?' he said curiously. 'anna.' i said giving him a cold look and gave him my short reply pulling myself up. 'what no last name?' 'no. why would you want to know?' **

'**ok.' He shrugged that's when I saw his wooden sword. 'you're a shaman?' I said a little surprised. 'yah.' 'lemme see how good you are.' I challenged him. Then he stared at me weirdly 'what? No.' 'why are you a chicken?' I dared him making chicken noises and movements.**

'**hey! Fine.' Then we both got into a fighting stance once he threw his sword somewhere. 'no summoning spirits and that kind of stuff. I don't know how to do those things yet. And first one to pin down the other for 5 seconds wins, fists are allowed.' I told him. He sighed happily. I had a suspicious feeling he was glad that he didn't have to use them. Suddenly I threw myself at him and soon we were rolling left then right trying to be the victor. Finally I got him pinned under me but he just kicked me off and got up. I quickly got up and then tried to punch him in the face but my hand was caught in his pungy fist. Suddenly I don't know how but we somehow ended up rolling again. Then he got one of his hands free and started tickling my sides.**

'**ahahahahaha… stop… hahahaha… please… hahahaha!' I begged him. Then he sat on my stomache still tickling me. 'h-hey… hahahahahahaha…' I shrieked. '5-4-3-2-1, there, I win.' He said with a happy smile on his face with his orange headphones still on. Wait headphones? Was he trying to humor me? 'hmph.' I said looking the other way once he got off of me.**

'**hey come on. Lighten up. It was only a game. Don't take it so seriously.' He said falling back on the grass, hands underneath his head which was turned in my direction. To me… nothing was a game. I didn't understand why he took it so lightly. 'why are you so happy?' I quietly asked hoping he didn't hear me.**

**But he did hear and said 'life's all about having fun. You can't just slave away at something and be unhappy. It's unnatural.' He said. 'oh.' I never thought of it that way. He thought really deep for a kid his age. 'so if your always happy, will you have any dreams?' 'sure. I wanna be the shaman king so then I could just sit around all day and listen to music (lol this is what he said he was going to do), but I'd still help out and stuff because it's not all fun and games.' He said flashing me a grin. I was baffled. This kid wanted to be shaman king yet he was so lazy. But something told me he wasn't lazy it was just the way he said it sounded like he was lazy.**

'**you know I'm going to be your future wife right?' I said finally looking at him straight in the eye. 'yah.' 'ok! Then I'm going to support you all the way! I'm going to be your personal trainer!' yoh gaped at me stunned. 'what?' was all he managed to blab out. 'come on! It's going to be fun.' I flashed him the first grin or smile as everyone puts it as. 'uh… ok. Let's do it!' he said. **

'**uh anna.' He said staring at me. 'you look better with a smile.' Then he kissed me on the lips and broke out in a crazy grin running away from me while the shock lasted. Then I realized that day, he took my first kiss and he was getting away with it. 'get back here asakura yoh! You will die!' I said screaming after him but secretly smiling inside. maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to be engaged to him. Maybe that was the day I grew attached to him. All I know that that day, after he told me that I looked better with a smile on I never smiled for anyone else but him. **

'**oh god. My grandson has become stupider.' Said the old man shaking his head.**

'**oh don't worry. I'm sure anna will work him hard… REALLY HARD.' Said dad nodding his head with his arms crossed and I did.**

**(end of flashback)**

* * *

I opened my eyes remembering the memory. 'manta! You'll help me please!' yoh said hopefully 30 mins later after seeing manta come out of our house with a miniature mop and a bucket of soapy water trailing after him. 

'uh…' manta glanced at his mop then at yoh.

'Yoh! Stop slacking off unless you want to run more!' I calmly told him. Yoh was barely 50 miles into the course and was seriously slacking off.

'h-h-hai anna.' Yoh said picking up the pace.

'isn't that a bit harsh?' manta asked concerned.

'who asked you squirt.' I said glaring down at him before giving him a nudgie, a secret attack that I learned shuts up the little ones when yoh went through the tunnel a while back.


End file.
